


A Rough Night

by jonnybernthal



Series: Frank Castle [1]
Category: Jon bernthal - Fandom, The Punisher - Fandom, frank castle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Graphic Sex, a frank that pretty much doesn't exist, a somewhat emotional frank, basically smut, sensitive frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnybernthal/pseuds/jonnybernthal
Summary: This was just a quick one i threw together a while back. thought i would post but i will have separate frank castle x reader stories later that don't necessarily go with this one.





	A Rough Night

Curled up on the couch watching a rerun of some game show I drifted in and out of sleep. I knew as soon as i closed my eyes and let the sandman take me frank would bust through the door asking me to patch up his fresh scrapes and bruises. I had grown accustomed to helping a wanted fugitive because,well, he wasn't that kind of bad guy. Killer, yeah, but for a good cause. I didn't exactly love his line of work but I wanted to be there for him.And I wouldn't disagree with a serial rapist getting his head blown off. It was approaching 1 AM and i really couldn't stay up any longer so i fell asleep.

*3 AM* 

Even in a deep sleep I could hear franks boot footsteps on the hardwood floor. My eyes flittered open as the sleep started to wear off and he sat on the couch by my feet. His hand grasped my ankle and i rose up off the couch facing him. "You actually managed not to get more cuts on your face this time huh" i joked with him. He chuckled but it was strained as he clutched his abdomen.

In a deep groan "Except there's this," he raised his jacket sleeve and revealed a deep gash on his forearm. "Oh my God frank you need a doctor to stitch that that's a really deep cut" I couldn't help getting outraged that he wouldn't go to a hospital. Then as fast as i got mad i realized he was still an escaped convict believed to be dead so that was not an option. He looked at me sensing that I just remembered this," I got worse cuts than this overseas. I just need a bandage." He got up and walked over to the kitchen table where he slowly took off his jacket and bullet proof vest. I grabbed the 'patch up stupidly dangerous frank' kit and sat in the chair opposite him. "Wait" i walked to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of scotch i save just for these moments and gave it to him. He took a big swig as i doused alcohol on the wound. He was lucky the knife didn't hit a major artery or worse- bone. He winced while i finished stitching him and I covered it with a bandage. I lifted his shirt to see a very large bruise already forming on his stomach. His hand went to my wrist," I don't want you worried about that, that'll heal on its own" and he pulled his shirt back down. I looked at him inquisitively, "How did you manage to get that through a bullet proof vest Frank?" 

He stood up putting the kit back on the counter,"I got shot at and the blow hit right there. Lucky i had the damn thing on," and he laughed to himself. My eyes grew wider than I think they ever have," You could have died! I'm starting to think you genuinely have a death wish."

"This is why I didn't want to tell you I knew you would worry" his head lowered as he stood by the counter, fists on the marble top. I walked over to him,"This is what it means when someone cares about you they worry, did you forget that part?" His head rose and he looked me in the eyes with a grave stare. "This is why I didn't want to let you close. Because every time I go out that door I can feel you losing yourself a little more. I don't want to do that to you. I-I get scared sometimes while I'm doing what I am because I can't imagine what would happen to you if I never walked through that door again. It was selfish of me to drag you through this." He searched my eyes for a reaction, waiting for me to respond.

I laughed. I laughed really loudly almost uncontrollably. He looked at me with a furrowed brow. "Frank if you never walked through that door again I would probably go insane. Maybe for a few months maybe a year. But I'm a strong girl, I'd pick myself back up and try to move on. You taught me that. We're all destined to go at sometime, you know more than anyone life is not guaranteed. I mean hell you could have died a long time ago but you haven't and somehow we ended up in this small ass apartment together arguing about how upset I'd be if you died. Why don't we just enjoy the moments we have now huh?" My speech got a very big smile out of him. Probably surprised how easily i handled him. "And it would also help if you were more careful so we could prolong that right" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "You want some coffee?"

"You read my mind." His hand lingered on my arm and he pulled me in for a kiss before letting me go to the coffee pot. I started a pot and stood against the counter waiting for it to finish. 

Frank came up behind me, his chest against my back, grabbing two mugs from the cabinet above. He set them down and put his hands on either side of me, trapping me between him and the counter. I smiled to myself, knowing exactly where this was going. He pushed my hair aside and i could feel his breath against my ear. Planting soft kisses on my cheek getting closer and closer to the side of my lips. I put my hand on top of his feeling his rough knuckles. His thumb rubbed mine and the sound of the coffee steeping was all you could hear through the tiny flat.  
I slowly turned my body to face him and his hands went to my chin. He raised my head up making my eyes level to his. The slowness of his lips coming closer to mine drove me crazy. Soon enough, his lips kissed mine while his thumb stroked my jaw. All his movements were slow and methodical, making sure to savor everything. I could feel his lips turn up into a smile while he kissed me. "Whats so funny?" i asked still planting kisses on his lips. "Nothing, I just haven't felt this good since...I've missed this feeling is all." He backed away enough to look me in the eyes once more, smiling, and then reconnecting our lips. Frank only talked about his family when he needed to vent after holding things in so long. I knew he always wanted to say more but never did in fear of me feeling inadequate. I told him a million times I know I'd never replace his lost family, and I never wanted to. I just wanted him to feel happiness again because after all he's been through he deserved that. Recently he had started to give in and tell me more and more details and I loved how his face lit up from nostalgia.

Pulling me back to the moment, his hands went to the loose v neck i was wearing and he started to hike up the corners slowly revealing more and more skin. His fingers ambushed the exposed skin, his thumbs rubbing softly. Inching more and more up toward my exposed breast where he rubbed them up and down. After a few his hands moved to my shoulders where he pulled my shirt up and over my head. He grabbed my thighs picking me up and i wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me across the tiny flat to my bedroom where he gently laid me on the bed. The window I had on the right side of the room encompassed almost the whole wall which let in pitch black darkness and endless buildings lit up like christmas trees. New York's only stars in the night time.

Frank stood hovering over the bed and even through the darkness I could see the smirk plastered on his face. He raised his shirt over his head and I tried my hardest not to focus on the bruise forming on his abdomen, which was hard, and he started to unbuckle his pants. Left only in his boxers he climbed on top of me, his broad shoulders hovering over me. "I wanna try something a little freaky with you if you'll let me?" I looked at him inquisitively but decided to just nod my head in agreement waiting to see what he had in store. He got up off the bed and walked to the closet where I couldn't see him anymore. I laid there starting to get a little chilly from being half naked, only in boy short underwear. He came back holding two of my scarves in his hands. My brow furrowed as I wondered where he was going with this. He climbed back on top of me and started tying the scarves around the headboard. Now i knew where he was going. Wrapping one around my left wrist he asked me,"Are you sure about this?" I shook my head yes again because at this point I would not object to Frank and well whatever he was about to do. He secured the one around my right wrist and i tugged on them to see just how tight they were. Pretty damn tight I could barley move my wrist, this was starting to turn me on. In fact the knot in my stomach grew tighter when frank's hands traveled down my waist and hooked in my underwear before pulling them off and throwing them to the ground in one swift movement.

He laid in between my thighs pushing them further apart. His arms went to the space between my stomach and lower half and he used two fingers to separate my folds. He teased me at first, kissing my inner thighs inching closer to my center spot. Once his lips kissed my clit he switched up and started attacking it with his full mouth. Sucking and using his right hand to insert two fingers inside me. I was already a mess and Frank showed no sign of letting up. My hands squirmed in the ties, trying to free themselves. My hips started to shift, I didn't think I could take much more and he knew it. My toes curled and i let out a groan. 

"Be still" he barked while hindering my hips from moving anymore. I was a mess, moans mixed with pleas for him to stop, even though i didn't want him to. My hands were almost numb from me trying my hardest to detach my wrist out of them. Frank had never gone this above and beyond but i wasn't questioning it. The most we had done while having sex was missionary with sensual body kisses. For some reason he wanted to take it up a notch. I guess he wanted more than just slow and passionate. 

At this point my pleas had gotten louder and more desperate. Once he sensed that i was about to cum he stopped immediately. Shocked, i gasped and looked at him,"Why'd you stop." My voice was barely audible.   
"Because, i'm not done with you just yet," and as soon as his words ceased he slipped his boxers down and off. His dick shot right back up once it was free of his boxers. He was harder than i had ever seen him before, he looked almost 2 inches bigger. My eyes never moved off his waist as he stuck himself inside me. Going slow at first, he gripped the sides of my thighs where they meet my ass. He slapped my ass and i moaned loudly. One of the best parts about fucking frank was being able to run my hands all over him, his skin was always so soft contrasting his very stern and intimidating personality. I love running my fingers through his hair and tugging on it while he groaned in response. But tonight i wasn't able to do that. I had to admit not being able to touch him was making me want to even more, I feel like he knew this would happen. My hands yanked on the ties again as he leaned over to kiss me. His tongue danced on my lips. His lips moved from mine, traveling to my cheek and then to my neck. He started to nibble and then began sucking. I was afraid i was going to break the headboard from pulling so roughly on the ties. As he stopped sucking his hands moved to my neck and he started to squeeze. Softly but firmly gripping my neck just enough for me to start to lose my breath a little. While staring into his eyes i saw something different in his face. He looked more mysterious, more dark and devious. And it wasn't just because the lights were out. 

He gave me a devilish smirk and in return i smiled while biting my lip. All the while i didn't even notice his pace had quickened, once i refocused i realized the only sound you could hear was his thighs slapping against mine. He was going so quick that i barely had enough time to adjust to the speed. My walls started to constrict as i got more and more to my climax. Frank knew i wasn't going to last any longer so he kept going until i finally climaxed. My back arched off of the bed, my feet curled in, and my hands curled into fists. Frank kept going even after i came, but his strokes were sloppy now. His hips were off kilter and his pace was uneven, i could tell he was about to cum. He turned my thighs to the right so that my hips were sideways while still inside me. He started to find rhythm again and leaned over my body to kiss me. This position made it all the more hard to be still. I was slowly starting to rise again to another orgasm. Franks hands gripped my neck, holding my face towards his while he kissed me passionately. He broke the kiss with his groans as he came inside me. We both took a minute to catch our breath, he was especially a mess. He pulled out and grabbed the towel on my bedside drawer, wiping the cum off of my thighs. He turned my hips back forward. Even after all that his dick was still very hard and throbbing. He threw the towel back and untied my wrists. I looked at my wrists which were now covered in prominent scarf outlines. He laid down next to me still catching his breath. 

I positioned myself to give him a blowjob and his eyes shot open when my mouth glided down his dick. I used my hands to steady it while my lips sucked the head and then the rest. He was already moaning but i wanted him to beg me, just like i did him. My tongue slid down the sides while i switched up and started sucking again. About three more minutes of this and Frank stared to plea with helpless moans. To hear him like this was very new to me, moaning my name with his very deep voice sent a shiver down my spine. My pussy started to throb all over again. Franks hands went to my arms, his grip was tight. After a few moments his cum shot into my mouth. His hands went to his face as he tried to calm himself down. I got on top of him and moved them out of the way, trapping him in a deep, sensual kiss. My hands tugged on his hair. His hands traveled to my ass where he slapped it a few times and then grabbed it very tightly. So tight it kind of hurt, but it was a good pain. We kissed for what seemed like hours, neither one of us wanted to stop, enjoying the feel of each other's lips.   
When we finally did stop i laid my head against his broad chest, letting my arms fall to either side of him. His hands rubbed my back, giving me a slight massage. Once i finally caught myself i asked him,"So, where did that come from." A smile plastered on both of our faces. 

"I could've died tonight, i don't know i just had to fuck you like i wanted before that really happens."   
"What took you so long to take it there though," i emphasized on the there. 

"I guess i was worried you wouldn't like it or you would think it's too much. I don't know." I looked at him with a furrowed brow.   
"That was the best sex i've ever had in my life." 

He smiled, "Good."


End file.
